


11th doctor x reader - cosy morning (one-shot)

by Writingpug



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: BBC, F/M, Fluffy, Oneshot, wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingpug/pseuds/Writingpug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had some time to spare so I decided to write something and since the 11th Doctor is one of my fav characters of all time, I wrote a one-shot of him ></p>
            </blockquote>





	11th doctor x reader - cosy morning (one-shot)

It was light and warm in the room. You opened your eyes by seeing the familiar ceiling. You weren’t in your own room. It was the Doctor’s. He was lying next to you, His arms were wrapped around you like a warm shield, protecting you from any bad dreams. You remembered what happened last night, or rather what you DID last night. It was quite a wild time but you didn’t regret any of it. You loved the Doctor like you’ve never loved anyone before, and he felt the same way towards you. Clothes were thrown across the floor. The Doctor’s bowtie lay on top of his trousers. You remembered untying the red accessory and throwing it away before he crawled on top of you the other night.

He was still asleep so you slowly turned to face the Doctor without waking him and crawl up to his naked chest. You listened to the sound of his two hearts while closing your eyes and grinning. This always made you feel relaxed. The heath from his naked body and the sheets made you feel drowsy and happy even more, as well as breathing in his scent. He smelled like books, fish fingers and, of course, custard.

After a minute or so you heard the Doctor’s breathing change and felt some movement as he started to wake up. You pretended to be asleep for a little while longer so this moment wouldn’t stop soon. You imagined he opened his eyes, looked down on you and pulled a proud grin. He was together with his human companion, who was curled up against him while sleeping. He often told you you looked cute when you were asleep. His arms wrapped even tighter around you and he planted a soft kiss on your head and rested his lips at the same spot. You two remained in this peaceful position until the doctor moved his mouth slowly to your ear.

“I know you’re awake.” He whispered. You moaned softly in response. Your plan did work, but not for as long as you’d hoped for.

“How did you know?” Your eyes were still closed, enjoying every last moment of rest.

“You breathe different from when you’re asleep silly.” You opened your eyes and looked up, meeting his gentle, green/hazel orbs. He had a soft smile on his face.

“Good morning, (Y/N).”

“Morning, Doctor.” You yawned while wrapping your arms around him, pulling him close to you in a tight hug. He softly chuckled to that and did the same to you, moving a stray of hair from your face and planting a soft kiss on your cheek. After a few moments he started talking again.

“What are your plans for today?” He rested his chin on top of your head. You closed your eyes once again as you weren’t fully awake yet.

“Bed.” You mumbled while sighing. You heard the Doctor’s sweet chuckle again.

“Remain in bed all day?”

“Uhu.”

Within the same second, he’d pulled you on top of him with one single move. You were slightly startled but you liked it. You looked directly in his eyes with a bright grin.

“Wouldn’t that get a bit boring?” He teased you.

“Not if you remain here with me.” You moved your hands to his bum and grabbed it. He started smiling even more and pulled your to meet his face. He leaned in for a passionate yet soft kiss. You returned the kiss with the same amount of love. After a while the Doctor pulled back.

“I guess we could stay here a while longer.” You wrapped your arms around him and closed your eyes once again. You two ended up spending most of the morning in bed, hugging each other before heading on yet another adventure.


End file.
